


Accidents Happen Now and Again

by FalonomAfterMidnight



Series: If Gems Had Periods [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidents, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Beds, Blood, Candy, Chocolate, Embarrassment, F/F, Fluff, Homeworld (Steven Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Menstruation, Mornings, Periods, Pre-Canon, Short One Shot, Some Humor, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-15 06:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17523500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalonomAfterMidnight/pseuds/FalonomAfterMidnight
Summary: Pink Diamond helps Pink Pearl get through an embarrassing predicament.





	Accidents Happen Now and Again

**Author's Note:**

> In canon, Gems don't have periods.

It was 8 o'clock in the morning on Homeworld, and Pink Pearl was still sleeping peacefully in her big warm bed, all snuggled up warmly in her comfy covers...

...And in the middle of a dream.

What kind of dream, do you ask? Well, her dream was, to put it in one word: indescribable. Yeah, it was pretty much one of those trippy dreams that you go through and then spend a portion of your day pondering about how crazy the experience was after you wake up.

Anyway, at least it certainly wasn't considered a nightmare. Pink Pearl's dream was actually so wonderful and charming, all sense of time became nonexistent.

That said, eventually, something wasn't feeling too right. No, it definitely didn't feel right _at all_. Pink Pearl felt that there was for some reason an unpleasant wetness in-between her legs, along with some soreness in her tummy. The dream suddenly took a turn for the worse because all she could now focus on was her body acting up.

Those sensations snapped her out of her sleep, and she sat up awake in a daze. A few seconds of stillness later, she realized that the wetness and aching were still with her even in the waking world.

Feeling apprehensive, she pushed the covers away to reveal... a rather large red stain on her bed.

It was blood, and that blood was _hers_!

At first, she just stared at the ruined sheets in silence. Then, she looked down at her crotch; it too was covered in red. She connected the dots.

Of course, she wasn't injured or anything; it's just that her period wasn't supposed to come for another few days, and yet, here it was when she least expected it. This turn of events caused poor Pink Pearl to go into panic mode. "Oh no, no, no, no, noooooo!" she cried as she grabbed her head.

Her cries alerted Pink Diamond, who was sleeping in her own bed on the other side of the bedroom. "Whuh...?" Pink Diamond opened her eyes, sat up, then stumbled out of bed and came walking right over to her Pearl. "What's going on?" she groggily muttered as she rubbed her eyes.

Pink Pearl yelped and tried to hide the mess. "Ahh, don't look!" she shrieked. But it was too late; it was basically impossible for anybody _not_ to see the blood on her body and on her bed.

Pink Diamond put a hand up to her mouth as her eyes widened in horror. "...Oh no!" she said quietly.

Extremely mortified, Pink Pearl's face flushed deeply, and hot tears welled up in her eyes as she began to quake. "My Diamond, I'm so, so sorry...!" she sobbed. Pink Pearl couldn't help but continue to cry as she apologized over and over again.

Pink Diamond was taken aback. She wasn't mad, and yet her Pearl was afraid of a possible punishment. "Woah, don't cry!" She held her hands up and waved them in front of her, trying to calm her friend down so that the other Diamonds wouldn't become suspicious in case they were nearby. "Pearl, it's okay! It happens to everyone once in a while!" she hastily comforted.

Pink Pearl took a deep breath, then shakily asked, "...Even to the Diamonds?"

"Heh... yeah." Pink Diamond gave a small chuckle, then continued. "You have NO idea on how many times I've leaked onto the bed and my pants before." she admitted, rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly.

Hearing that, Pink Pearl giggled softly and wiped away her tears, feeling better about her own accident. "I see..." Suddenly, she felt a large hand brushing her hair.

Pink Diamond was patting her head gently. "Look, everything's gonna be alright..." she soothed her girlfriend. Several seconds later, her brain suddenly snapped back to reality. "Yikes, you better go clean up, like, right now." she urged her Pearl to leave.

"Oh, I'd better change the sheets first, though..." Pink Pearl brought up a holographic screen (the things that made a menstruating girl's life easier, such as changing bloody bedsheets, were small potatoes on Homeworld thanks to the society's highly advanced technology).

"Woah, hold up! Lemme take care of that!" Her Pearl didn't get very far in pushing the correct buttons when Pink Diamond suddenly snatched the screen right out of her hands.

"Ah!"

"Now hurry up and _go_!" Pink Diamond persuaded, her tone of voice quite serious this time.

"Y-yes, my Diamond!" replied Pink Pearl. As her Diamond was changing the sheets, Pink Pearl ran (well, more like waddled rather awkwardly) to the Pearl-sized bathroom down the hallway as quickly as she could before any blood could drip onto the floor.

In just a short sequence thanks to a series of buttons, the 'crime scene' on the bed had been taken care of in no time. As she changed out of her pyjamas and into her regular clothes, Pink Diamond was pondering on what could be done to help take her Pearl's mind off of this morning's incident. Finally, she settled upon an idea.

Later, Pink Pearl came back to the bedroom all dressed, clean, and refreshed. She saw that her Diamond had been waiting on her bed and was making a motion for her to come over here.

Pink Diamond was hiding something behind her back; she then pulled her arm out to reveal a small box of hard-shelled chocolate candies. "For you!" she gifted to the other Gem.

Pink Pearl blushed as she took the candy out of her Diamond's hand. "O-oh my..." she stammered. "My Diamond, you shouldn't have!" she thanked bashfully.

Pink Diamond just smiled. "You're welcome."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
